Episode 1949 (21st February 1995)
Plot It is the grand reopening of The Woolpack. Viv tries to encourage Betty to go. Frank and Kim arrive home. Zoe tells them that Emma has been staying while they were away. Alan is flapping around trying to organise everything. Britt gives Rachel and Jan their uniforms to wear for the evening - yellow T-shirts and blue caps. Jan is not impressed. The Dingles prepare for an evening out. Nellie tells them all to behave. Emmerdale villagers sing `Why are we waiting' outside the pub. Alan tries to make a speech, but is drowned out by the customers. Frank informs Kim that he feels well enough to take over the business again. The Dingles arrive in The Woolpack. Jack tells Sarah that he wants a quiet night in. Betty sits at home on her own. Terry's boozy friends arrive and two girls immediately start chatting up Nick and Dave. Biff meanwhile is getting on well with Sadie, much to Dave's disgust. Alan introduces the celebrity guest - Ian Botham. He makes a speech and draws the raffle. Nellie Dingle wins - a family meal at the Woolpack. Seth tells Ian how he and Archie once met Freddie Trueman. Alan has to prize Nellie from Ian as he tries to make his exit. Seth calls on Betty and asks her to go to The Woolpack with him. Terry tries to chat Tina up, but she isn't interested. Chris tries to make Rachel go home, but she refuses. Gerald Taylor chats Tina up until Terry points out that she is still a schoolgirl. Seth manages to get Betty out for a drink. Nick takes Paula home, but they are interrupted by Alice. Paula tells her that she has a little boy called Jason. Dave and Bernadette seem to get on well. He takes her back to Hawkins Cottage. The Dingles are almost the last to leave The Woolpack. Alan is pleased with the evening. Cast Regular cast *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) Guest cast *Mike Maddocks - John Rogers *Sadie - Joanne Wooton *Gerald Taylor - Blair Plant *Paula - Alison Swann *Bernadette - Lindsay Ryan *Musician - Nicki Allan *Guest Celebrity - Ian Botham Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes